Little Clams
by quenwheezha
Summary: Eight kids, a shared-destiny. What happens when an incident leads to the awakening of their flames? It's the revelation of the past they shared and the future that is in their hands. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Little Clams**

Summary: Eight kids, a shared-destiny. What happens when an incident leads to the awakening of their flames? It's the revelation of the past they shared and the future that is in their hands.

Chapter 1

Tsuna glanced at the door to his new classroom. The 9-year old boy is a transferee to Namimori Elementary starting today, when his family moved to Namimori from next town.

Tsuna sighed. New school means a new environment to get adapted to, new teachers, and new friends to make. Not that Tsuna was looking forward to any of it. Tsuna knew, he is an awkward and shy boy. Hardly any qualities helpful enough to land him with a friend or two. He sighed again.

At his last school, he wasn't able to make any friend at all. He was left to be a loner, for he was far too weak and too clumsy for any kids to appreciate. Tsuna does try. But after years worth of trying he has now resigned to the idea that he is not the type to attract any kid to be his friend. Tsuna does not mind though, he is perfectly fine to be alone. Less pressure from peers means he could just enjoy himself the way he want to. Still, deep within his heart Tsuna knew he can only say as much because he hasn't, for the life of him, experienced the company of other people except his mom, and sometimes his dad when he comes home from work to visit.

The door to the classroom opened and a kind-faced lady, who slid open the door, motioned for Tsuna to come inside. Tsuna nodded, and entered the room with his head looking down at his shoes.

"Good morning class!" greeted the teacher.

"Good morning Keino-sensei!" chorused the students.

"Today, a new friend would be joining us! Aren't you excited to meet him?" Keino-sensei said. A few mumbles of 'yes', claps, whistles, and cheers followed.

"That's right, today, we have our new transfer student joining us." Keino-sensei motioned for Tsuna to introduce himself nd because Tsuna was looking down, he didn't see Keino-sensei's gesture.

Keino-sensei tapped lightly on Tsuna's shoulder. "Introduce yourself to the class, ne, Tsuna-chan?" she asked kindly.

Tsuna nodded, still keeping his head down. He inhaled deeply, braced himself, and lifted his head to introduce himself. Twenty or more pair of eyes stared back at him in anticipation, eyes glittering curiously at the new student infront of them.

"He-hello, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, your new classmate and uhm.." Tsuna hesitated for a moment before he spoke again "I hope I could be your friend!" he exclaimed, face flushed with embarrassment, he stared down at his trembling fingers. 'What was that? That was so uncool.' He thought. 'I sounded so desperate and lame didn't I? So much for first impressions.' He closed his eyes, hands curled at his sides, his head bowed, then he heard a cheerful laughter from across the room.

"I want to be Tsuna-kun's friend!" said a cheery voice.

Tsuna, curious, looked up to search for the source of the voice. He scanned the room until he locked eyes with a certain brown-eyed boy at the back of the room. Tsuna met his gae with his large chocolate-brown orbs.

"Hi! I'm Takeshi, Yamamoto Takeshi!" the raven haired boy smiled.

 **ooOoo**

Takeshi is a friendly kid. He can easily go along with almost anybody. He has friends from his Elementary School, and within the neighborhood. His father's frequent customers at their Sushi Restaurant are all fond of the 9-year old boy. The women would squeal in delight whenever the child would visit his father in his work, they would approach him to give a peck on his chubby cheeks or throw some warm hug. The men would laugh with delight as they listen interestedly to Takeshi's story of baseball and school. They would cheer him on on his declarations to be a baseball star someday. Surely, Takeshi is a well-loved child and he love everyone around him too.

That particular day, his teacher Keino-sensei told the class of a transfer student in their school. He would be in the same class as Takeshi. Takeshi was excitedly looking forward to it. A new student means a new friend to make, a new playmate. It'll be great if he likes baseball too, Takeshi thought. But if he does not, he'll make sure they'll go along quite as well.

When Keino-sensei opened the classroom door to reveal a certain brunet with gravity defying hair, Takeshi looked puzzled. Here is a kid same age as him, who keeps on looking down. He does not look up, even when Keino-sensei motioned for him to speak. Instead, he keeps his face looking down. Keino-sensei tapped the boy on the shoulder. The boy's eyes was still on the ground, but he looked alerted.

"What a weird transfer student." Mochida-kun, on Takeshi's left side, said.

"Maybe he can't talk?" Mozou in front of Mochida added.

"Eeek! A mute kid? Don't want him as a friend, what abother." Jun expressed.

Just then the boy lifted his head to look at the class. His eyes looking at them nervously, and introduced himself.

"He can talk!" Jun noticed.

But the boy stopped midway in his speech. He looked as if he was hesitating, then with a determined and flushed expression, he exclaimed what sounded to Takeshi was a heartfelt desire.

"I hope I could be your friend!" He said then looked down again, he appeared to be fighting with something inside of him.

Several kids near Takeshi looked curiously at the boy who was called Tsunayoshi.

"What a weird dude."

"He looks desperate." Sniggered one girl.

"Is he shy?" inquired another.

Takeshi looked intently at the boy. There was something about the bot that intrigued him. Takeshi gave a cheerful augh.

"I want to be Tsuna-kun's friend!"

The boy slowly turned his head to look at him, chocolate-brown eyes met his, Takeshi smiled.

"Hi! I'm Takeshi, Yamamoto Takeshi!" and Takeshi saw a glint of joy appeared in the boy's eyes.

After the introduction, Keino-sensei directed Tsuna to his seat which was at the back of the room, at the right side a desk away from Takeshi. Takeshi grinned, pleased to have Tsuna seated near him.

Tsuna made his way to his seat, head still bowed. When he was just a desk away, a leg suddenly appeared in front of him and because Tsuna wasn't looking down, he tripped himself.

Steadying himself on the floor, Tsuna turned to look at what tripped him. He saw red shoes and when he looked to see its owner, saw green eyes staring down at him.

"Huh so clumsy." The silver-haired boy sneered.

"Hayato! What do you think you're doing?" exclaimed the teacher, helping Tsuna stand up and into his seat.

Hayato merely shrugged. "Nothing, it was his fault sensei, he was not looking where he was going." He answered innocently.

Keino-sensei just sighed and gave him a stern look. 'Just don't do that kind of thing again, okay? And apologize to Tsuna-chan." She added.

"Yeah, sorry." Hayato said not at all apologetic.

Keino-sensei just shook her head, it was the best the silver-haired boy could offer. She walked back to her place in front of the class to continue what was interrupted of her lesson.

Takeshi took the chance while Keino-sensei was writing something on the board to turn around and face Tsuna.

"Hello!" he beamed at him. Tsuna gave a weak smile.

Takeshi lowered his voice a little. "That's Gokudera Hayato." He gestured at the boy sitting at a desk in front of Tsuna.

"Don't worry about it, his temper is just bad but he's a good kid." Takeshi assured Tsuna which made the brunet nod in acknowledgement.

Apparently, Hayato heard Takeshi for he spun to stare at the raven-haired kid, eyes narrowed. "Who's bad-tempred baseball freak?" he asked dangerously.

Takeshi waved off a laugh as if to say 'told you so' to Tsuna. "Ahaha look at that Tsuna, didn't I just tell you?" he added.

Tsuna gulped. From his seat at the back he peered at both boys. He was scared of Hayato, that was agiven. The boy just exudes so much bad boy aura in him that Tsuna trembled slightly. 'He is not someone I should cross with.' He thought.

But at the same time, Tsuna was scared of Takeshi. This boy is just obliviously smiling at the death glares Hayato was sending him. Tsuna knows he should be afraid of Hayato, but if Takeshi can act careless in the presence of someone who looks ill-tempered enough to bury him alive, then Tsuna decided Takeshi should be feared as well.

Tsuna sighed. It's the first day of his school in Namimori and he already landed himself in some sort of trouble. So uch for hoping he'll at least have some peace to himself.

 **ooOoo**

Outside Namimori Elementary, a certain cow-child was pacing back and forth in front of the school gate. He stopped, faced the school and walked in. The standing security officer noticed the kid and immediately stopped the young child.

"You are too young to be studying here. Who are you? Are you lost?" he asked politely but not without imposing a little authority.

The child, a four-year old with messy curly black hair and electric green eyes stared up at him.

"I'm here to see him." He said.

The guard looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"Who?"

The child grinned and looked at him with bright eyes.

"Gokudera Hayato."

 **END.**

 **Please review! Reviews are much appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Little Clams**

 **Chapter 2**

Inside the four-cornered space of their classroom, a young boy of 10 stretched his arms in the air, standing up from his seat.

"I'm EXTREMELY bored!" he exclaimed to no one but himself.

A boy beside his desk just laughed. "Sasagawa sure is energetic!" he said.

Ryohei nodded at the boy before saying, "I am EXTREMELY pumped up to do some running today before the bell rings for class!" and off he went, jogging outside the room and starting to run along the hallways of the classrooms. It was lunch time, he had just finished his lunch 15 minutes ago and now he is extremely filled with energy he felt it a waste to just sit around doing nothing. Afterall there is still a good 20 minutes left before class resumes again.

He turned left, concentrating on the rhythm his body makes while he runs. Along his jog he would yell occasionally bellowing a fierce "EXTREME jogging!" on the way. He was really pumped up.

He stopped for a brief moment to stretch his arms and legs, he punched the air. He was really feeling great. Suddenly, out of nowhere a tonfa appeared towards him. It was thanks to his athleticism and quickness that he was able to dodge the oncoming weapon.

His brow furrowed. And he looked to see a certain kid in front of him. He was brandishing a pair of tonfas. There was a scowl on his face and he looked dangerous. Instead of getting frightened, Ryohei grinned and slung his arms at the newcomer so fast the kid got barely enough time to escape aside.

Ryohei laughed. "That was EXTREMELY dangerous Kyoya! If you want to spar you could have just told me so. Good thing I noticed it." He gave Kyoya a little pat on the shoulder.

Kyoya grunted. "Get off me, you herbivore. You were destroying the peace with your annoying yell."

Ryohei laughed at his best friend who he have known since they were five. "Same old Kyoya. How about I go to your house later so we could EXTREMELY spar?" he added.

There was a faint glint of excitement and joy at the thought of a fight on Kyoya's face. Of course, only those who knew him best would have been able to see it, for his face still looked murderous enough.

"Hn. I'll bite you to death." He merely threatened.

Ryohei ruffled his hair mischievously. "What an EXTREMELY shy guy." He chuckled. Kyoya whacked his tonfa at Ryohei's one arm that he slung on his shoulders. With a yelp of pain, Ryohei let him go and Kyoya went to walk away.

"After school! I'll see you there Kyo!" Ryohei waved back at Kyoya's retreating figure.

-0-

"Who?" the guard asked the 4-year old kid who was standing at the school gate.

"Gokudera Hayato. I'm here for him." The boy in his cow-print shirt and black shorts simply repeated.

The guard titled his head on one side, then asked, "Are you his little brother?"

The kid laughed. "GYAHAHAHA Lambo-san does not have an idiot of a brother like that. Lambo-san of the Bovino Family, four years old, is here to kill the stupid Bakadera!"

The guard merely looked at him interestingly. It's lunch time now. If you want, I can bring you to your brother" He said. He is convinced Lambo is the brother of this Gokudera Hayato, the kid might have come for his big brother.

Lambo just laughed. "GYAHAHAHA Stupid old man is bringing the Great Lambo-kun to Bakadera." And he took the man's offer to hold his hand and lead him to the classrooms.

At a Grade 4 classroom, a raven-haired boy and a brown-haired one had their desk pushed beside each other. They were sitting across each other, their lunch box on the desks in front of them. The raven-haired boy was talking enthusiastically while the brown-haired boy was listening attentively, sometimes nodding and sometimes beaming with awe at the talking boy.

"And that's why I love baseball!" Takeshi said proudly and happily. His grin from ear to ear.

Tsuna nodded, understanding the passion behind his words. He felt great respect for the boy sitting across from him. His passion overwhelming him and making him feel little for himself as well. Compared to Takeshi, he never felt passionate about anything in his life.

There was a grunt on the table in front of them.

"Stupid baseball freak." Hayato said, his back on them.

Takeshi merely chuckled. "Haya-chan sure likes to eavesdrop. If you want to sit with us you can do as well. Come bring your desk over here." He invited the silver-haired boy.

Hayato turned to face them and his glare was so intense Tsuna trembled in fear. "Hmph I don't seek for accompany. Not from you anyway. And stop calling me that!" he growled at the raven-haired. Eyes flashing dangerously.

As usual, Takeshi just laughed him off, not the least scared or worried about him. The other kids around them were backing off slowly, careful not to aggravate the silver-haired's temper.

There was a knock on the door and it slid open. A small boy, not older than 5 years old, stepped inside the classroom. Behind him was a man they identified to be the school guard.

"Here we are, this is where we were told he is in when I asked at the teacher's office. I'll leave you here, okay? You recognize your brother here right?" he said to the boy.

The boy turned to look at him and said confidently, "GYAHAHAHA Lambo-san can take care of himself, Lambo-san is great afterall. You are a good guy, you can become Lambo-san's subordinate." He said. The school guard merely smiled at the child and ruffled his hair. He then waved good bye and went back to his post.

Lambo turned back to the classroom, electric green eyes wide with delight. Before he could as much as take another step inside, some of the kids have approached him.

A girl with ponytails pinched his cheeks.

"He's cute!" she squealed.

Another girl bent down to ask, "Why are you here little boy?" she asked affectionately.

From their seats at the back, Takeshi laughed at the scene. Tsuna looked curiously and Hayato's eyes widened.

"Lambo!?" he asked loudly, the whole class stared at him.

Lambo, who heard his name being called rushed over and passed the kids crowding around him. He urned to look at Hayato.

"GYAHAHAHA Lambo-san found Bakadera! Lambo-san has found the idiot Bakadera!" he laughed loudly, hands on his hips.

Takeshi gave a thoughtful grin, "Oh Haya-chan, seems like he know you. Is he your friend?" he asked.

Hayato glared at him. "I am not friends with that stupid cow." He said, disgusted. And Tsuna did notice the cow print shirt of the smaller boy.

"GRRR Bakadera calling Lambo stupid, I am not!" he replied, equally pissed off.

Hayato turned to Lambo and shot him a look, "What the hell are you doing here Ahoshi?"

Lambo smirked. "To kill you!" he exclaimed. There were gasps in the room, and some merely looked interestingly.

Hayato was not fazed or frightened. He merely arched an eyebrow. "As if you have the capability to do so. You're just a stupid cow."

Lambo, if anything, looked more irritated. He looked ready to jump down at Hayato's throat. "Lambo-san is not stupid!" he yelled.

Hayato merely looked at him as if he was challenging the child. Tsuna gulped, it was not good to further infuriate the younger kid.

In a flash, Lambo reached out for his pant's pockets and fished out what looked like two oval-shaped things which the cow-child immediately throw at Hayato.

Because Hayato was not paying that much attention to Lambo, he failed to immediately notice the thing being flung at him. It was Tsuna who reacted first and he dove to pushed Hayato aside. Takeshi who followed Tsuna's sudden movement dove for the black oval-shaped things, caught it and instinctively threw them out the open windows where a second later there was a loud bang hear and the explosion of something that made the rest of the kids in the room screamed in fear and ran out the room to the hallway.

Hayato, who was down on the floor, coughed out some smoke that reach the room. He looked to see Tsuna in front of him, his legs trembling and eyes wide in shock as he looked outside the windows where there was the explosion. His hands were clamped on his ears and his face white. He turned to Takeshi.

"What was that? HIEEEE! That was dangerous!" he shrieked a high pitched voice.

"Ahahaha! What a unique toy you have there kid! Looks like a real grenade!" he said to Lambo.

Tsuna cried. "That was a real grenade! Why does that kid have that?!" he pointed accusingly at Lambo who merely looked at the window and picked his knows.

"Ara, ara. Who are these people messing with Lambo-san's plan?"

But Tsuna didn't answer him. He turned to Hayato, put his trembling hands on his shoulders and shook him lightly.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt any where?" Tsuna asked, his voice worried.

Hayato looked up and when he did, saw a pair of big chocolate-brown eyes etched with worry, face flushed with concern. Hayato nodded and there was a great flood of relief on Tsuna's face. "Thank goodness." He breathed out. And Hayato watched him walked towards Lambo.

"That was dangerous! Someone could have gotten seriously hurt! And why is a kid like you bringing such dangerous objects in the first place?" he demanded. And Hayato felt as if this boy was not the clumsy and shy one that introduced himself to the class earlier. Hayato felt a twinge in his heart. Was it gratefulness for the boy who saved his life? Respect? Awe at his selfless attempt to save Hayato from impending danger?

Lambo didn't seem interested to engage to Tsuna. He just ignored him and continued picking his nose.

Hayato stood up and voice out the question in his mind.

"Why did you do it?" he directed his question at Tsuna, the brown-haired boy faced him.

"Eh? Did what?" he asked curiously.

"Saved me. Why did you do that? It was not your obligation to."

If anything, Tsuna looked shocked and a little fearful. "Be-because that was the natural thing to do!" he said trying to calm his voice. "I wouldn't just stand there and watched you get hurt." He finished, eyes full of determination though after a few seconds it was broken by a nervous mumble, "Though it was so scary. So scary."

"Why? But I didn't treat you any better for me to deserve your gallantry. In fact I have been treating you like I do anybody else today."

Tsuna slightly shook his head. "It does not matter." He reassured. "Besides, it's not like it's new for me to be treated like that." He flushed, embarrassed. "It's okay really. I'm just glad you're okay." And he flashed him a big smile.

Hayato felt stunned. There it was, I front of him, a boy he hardly knew, in fact he only met today who even treated coldly. Yet the boy saved him unhesitatingly, without any real reason to do so or any real benefit he could reap from him. And there he was giving him a smile that felt so warm. Hayato gulped.

"I'm Gokudera Hayato." He finally spoke. "Nice to meet you Tsuna." And Hayato did what he never did before, he extended his hand to him.

Tsuna's eyes widened at the gesture, and he took it much gratefully and happily.

"Nice to meet you too." He beamed.

-0-

Birds chirped, wind whistling, a young boy was walking along the property of the abandoned Kokuyo Land. His hands on his pocket, his heterochromatic eyes surveyed the expanse of land.

As he walked further nearing to the gate, he heard a soft whimper of pain. His eyebrows furrowed, he followed the sound.

A young girl of long purple hair, her one eye covered with an eyepatch, the other eye, purple in color, was looking at him intently.

She let out a cry.

"Mukuro-nii."

 **END.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Little Clams**

 **Chapter 3**

Mukuro knows her of course. She was, relatively speaking, the same girl he last saw four years ago. When the two of them got separated from the orphanage back in Italy.

Still Mukuro isn't blind to see how much she has changed. His heart twitched in pain as he took in her overall appearance.

She looked thin and pale. Not that she was any bigger 4 years ago, she has always been a petite young girl but Mukuro knew even at her current state that she was far too thin, far too pale for a girl at her age. She is 8 years old.

And there is that unsettling presence of an eye-patch on her left eye. Mukuro shivered, just what has happened over these years they had not seen each other, separated by the cruel works of fate.

The girl wept silently at the sight of him. Eyes watering with happiness and relief at seeing him again, finding him their in front of her. She collapsed on the ground and Mukuro was just in time to catch her in his arms.

"Nagi." He said her name softly.

Nagi nodded, he looked at up him. Then she buried her face into his shoulders, her own shoulders trembling as she wept, her hands clutching at her blue and black shirt.

Mukuro held her with utmost care and rubbed her shoulders smoothly, his eyes concerned, he looked down at the weeping form in front of him.

"You are Nagi, Nagi right?" he asked. Despite holding her so close like this he still couldn't shake the feeling that this might not be all real. Afterall he was sure then and there that they wouldn't see each other ever again. But she's here, alive, not at all that well-looking, but she is here and Mukuro has her in his arms.

Nagi let out a small cry. "It's me. It's me Mukuro-nii." She said softly, her voice tired but there was no mistaking to the sound of longingness.

"Why?" he simply asked.

Tears fell into Nagi's pale cheeks as she clutched harder into Mukuro's shirt, she trembled even more.

"They were horrible. They left me to die!" she cried even harder and Mukuro felt a flare of anger inside of him, towards the people who made his dear Nagi suffer like this. He clenched his teeth.

"Shush Nagi, don't worry I'm here now. I won't let anybody hurt you again."

And Nagi nodded and relaxed himself because she knew that Mukuro would do as his words. She let his eyes drift into sleep.

-0-

When the teachers went to the classroom, they saw quite a sight. There was a silver-haired boy shaking hands with a brown-haired one. The silver haired boy's face was flushed red and he seemed to be glowing in admiration.

Then there was a raven-haired boy, taller than the two who was obviously joyous at the sight. His grin was wide, and he looked from one boy to another as he then flung his arms into them both, chuckling.

"Ahaha! This is great, this is great!" he laughed.

The silver-haired pushed off the arms around him.

"Don't touch me baseball freak!" he scolded.

"Ta-Takeshi-kun." The brown-haired said.

Teacher Keino looked around, and she saw a small kid, wearing a cow print shirt scowling at the scene.

"Hey! Don't ignore Lamo-sama!" he whimpered.

Keino-sensei went forwards. "What happened here? We all heard an explosion and then the kids where running in the hallways. And the explosion came from around here!" she looked over the open windows to see black smoke starting to disappear.

Takeshi smiled. "Ah, the kid brought in some toy and it exploded bam!" he said rather cheerfully amidst the situation.

"Baseball freak those were no toy!" Hayato corrected.

Keino-sensei looked down at the young cow child and knelt before him. "Are you okay? You're not hurt aren't you?" she asked.

Lambo just laughed. "GYAHAHA the Great Lambo-san is fine and well!" he pronounced.

From behind her, Principal Makino went forwards as well. She is a middle-aged woman with blond hair and steel gray eyes. He looked from one kid to the next before saying. "Bring them to the infirmary Keino, then we'll have to interrogate them for what happened here." She said commandingly.

Keino-sensei nodded and took Lambo's hand. "Come on, little one. Let's get out of here." And she led him out.

Teacher Yoshida, a young man of 25 years old went to the rest of the boys. "Come, let's go to the infirmary." He said softly and led the way, the three boys following him.

At the infirmary, the school nurse welcomed them warmly and went to look over the kids one by one.

She nodded and turned to the teachers. She addresses Principal Makino when she said, "They're fine, just a few scratches on them. Probably when the glass of the window shattered from the explosion but nevertheless fine." She smiled.

Principal Makino nodded in return. She took a seat on a nearest cheer, motioned for the kids to sit down as well, then she turned a kind yet questioning face at them.

"What is it that happened?"

Tsuna gulped. Nervous at the prospect of their reactions when they heard of what had occurred. _'Why am I landing myself in so much trouble on my first day!'_ he thought.

Hayato huffed, then faced the principal. "Stop accusing Tsuna you old hag." He said.

There as a tick of irritation on the principal's face but she just exhaled and went again. "I am simply asking what happened boys."

Takeshi laughed. "Like I said the kid turned up and then he threw some toys and then bang!" he answered. He was very cheerful indeed, Makino noted, as if he just hadn't witnessed an explosion right in front of him.

Lambo turned next. "Lambo-sama only did what he has to. He came to kill the Stupid Gokudera." He said simply.

"What is that you stupid cow!" Hayato practically stood up to glare at the child.

"Maa, maa Haya-chan, don't get so worked up on a kid. He just wants to play with you." Takeshi mediated between them.

Tsuna sweatdropped and mumbled. "I doubt that was asking to play."

Principal Makino looked from one boy to the next and sighed. Kids these days. There's no way she'll get any decent answer from these troublemakers.

"Well, seeing you are all fine, I guess it's okay." She turned to the nurse. "Please take care of their scratches."

The nurse smiled. "My pleasure."

Meanwhile, Hayato and Lambo kept on bickering, Takeshi calming them down but failing, and Tsuna looking at the three nervously.

-0-

Ryohei's fist knocked on the wooden door. And he stepped back a little when the door opened and a skylark stepped outside, glaring dangerously at him.

Ryohei beamed. "EXTREMELY here as I said! Let's go Kyoya!" he announced loudly.

Kyoya merely grunted and led the two of them to the yard. Ryohei took a fighting stance.

"Come at me anytime!" he told Kyoya.

Kyoya lunged at him without hesitation, aiming his tonfa at his head. Ryohei dodged it with his arm and he went to land a punch at Kyoya's stomach. Kyoya escaped to the side and aimed his tonfa at him again. There was a clashing sound as tonfa and fists met. Ryohei punched his other arm to Kyoya and Kyoya dodged it and quickly hit him on the stomach. Ryohei moved ackwards to escape the weapon and he quickly throw a punch at Kyoya's face, he ducked and aimed his tonfa at Ryohei's stomach once again but Ryohei slammed the tonfa with his hand and Kyoya stepped backwards too.

"Hn." Kyoya said.

"EXTREMELY intense fight! I won't lose to you Kyo!"

And they lunged at each other again.

Fifteen minutes later, both boys were lying on the green grass. Breaths heaving, bodies aching, and their bodies bruised.

"My win herbivore." Kyoya panted.

Ryohei laughed. "Only because I tripped and didn't see your tonfa coming. Otherwise I would have won."

"Hn, excuses." He made to stand up and Ryohei followed.

"What do you have in the kitchen?"

"Cookies."

"Let's EXTREMELY eat those yummy cookies!"

Kyoya grunted and walked back to the house. Ryohei followed him happily.

-0-

They were on their way home walking together. Takeshi was on Tsuna's left, Hayato on his right, Lambo was walking in front of Tsuna, the younger boy's hand on Tsuna's hand.

"Why is the stupid cow walking with us?" hissed Hayato.

"Maa, maa Hayato, Tsuna did invite him." Takeshi said, his arms at the back of his head, there was a smile plastered on his face.

Tsuna sighed. He feels odd. This day has been weird enough for him. First there was Takeshi who said he wanted to be friends, Tsuna was so happy he could not believe it. Then there was Hayato glaring at him and hating him the moment they met, Tsuna does not understand why the boy treats him harshly. But then he has plenty of experience with kids disliking him so he didn't give it much thought. Also he noticed Hayato pretty much disliked everyone. Suddenly there was this kid, Lambo he called himself who appeared out of nowhere and threw grenades at them. Tsuna looked to the kid holding his hand, he was contentedly humming very much comfortable with them at that moment, as if he didn't just almost ended their lives with an explosion.

"You don't have to be so kind to him Tsuna." Hayato told him.

Tsuna looked to his right and sighed again. Of course after the explosion there was Hayato offering his hand for him to shake, and Tsuna knew he wanted to be friends too. And Tsuna found it odd that someone who glared daggers at him minutes before that suddenly wanted to be friends with him.

Hayato noticed Tsuna heaved a sigh. "Eh, are you okay, Tsuna?"

Tsuna sighed again and looked upwards, he smiled.

"Yes I am, I'm okay. It's just that this day has just been so weird I can't believe so many things could happen in a day." He looked at Hayato. "But I'm here and you all are so I guess I can say this is real." He smiled warmly.

Hayato blushed at the warmth that spread from Tsuna's smile. He smiled too.

Takeshi laughed more heartily. "Well I guess days like these are bound to happen more in the future." He said.

Tsuna's smile faded and he slouched his shoulders. "I don't want to be confronted with a grenade again." He said worriedly.

Hayato jumped in front of them with his arms wide.

"Don't worry Tsuna! I'll protect you with my life on the line!" he declared proudly.

Tsuna gasped. "No Hayato! You don't have too. And what's with bargaining with your life in exchange?"

Hayato smiled. "I will follow you anywhere Tsuna!" he beamed.

Tsuna only sweatdropped.

"Ahaha! Is this a game? Then me too Tsuna, I will follow you too." Takeshi added.

"Baseball freak!"

"Lambo is hungry! Baka-Tsuna give Lambo food! Alala~ I want some grape candy!" Lambo whined.

"Ahoshi don't go ordering Tsuna!"

"Maa, maa I'm suddenly hungry too. What do you say let's go to our place and grab some sushi?"

"Lambo wants food!"

Tsuna turned to Takeshi, "Eh is that okay?"

Takeshi smiled, "Of course! My friends are welcome to try my father's sushi!"

Hayato grunted, "Hey we're not friends! And don't go claiming Tsuna to be your friend. He never said you are!"

"Ah that's right, Tsuna, we're friends right?" Takeshi asked cheerfully.

Tsuna hesitated, then he looked at Takeshi, face embarrassed.

"I-if Takeshi says so, the-then I think we are." He said nervously.

Hayato looked crestfallen, but he immediately recovered and said. "I'm your friend too Tsuna, no consider me your right-hand man!"

"Hieee! Hayato why would you be my right hand man? But yes, we are friends."

Lambo cried "Lambo-san's hungry already!"

Tsuna and Takeshi laughed, Hayato scowled and the four boys walked to the sushi restaurant.

END.

Reviews please!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Tsuna was almost certain he had been dreaming the past two weeks of his life. He blinked his sleepy eyes and stared at his bedroom ceiling.

'This is all just a dream.' he thought to himself. 'A weird long dream. Today, it's my first day of school at Namimori, I have no friends, much less two people who keep on saying they would follow me around. I do not have a kid living with my mother and I. A cow child who has threatened my life more than once with those grenades of his. _Where the heck does he get those?!_ No, my life has not been full of explosions from grenades and dynamites, _seriously where are they getting these weapons?,_ I do not have a obliviously laughing guy as a friend. No, these are all but just dreams.' He inhaled deeply. 'All just but-'

"GWAA!" He choked, something heavy jumped on his chest and he felt pain. Tsuna winced, and he saw a mop of curly black hair obscuring his view.

"Lambo! That hurt!" he scolded the young child.

Lambo stood up on his chest and looked down on him, laughing.

"The Great Lambo-sama has come to wake you up Dame-Tsuna!"

'Oh great, please make this a dream.'

There was a kick to his face.

"Ouch! Lambo!"

"Stand up Tsuna! Mama has ordered Lambo to wake you up and Lambo-san will accomplish his mission!" another kick.

"Alright! Alright! Get off my chest Lambo, you're heavy!"

Lambo jumped down from his Tsuna and Tsuna grumbled from the pressure Lambo exerted on his jump.

'Definitely not a dream. That hurt.'

Tsuna followed Lambo downstairs to the kitchen after he groomed himself where his mother, Nana, was preparing breakfast for him.

"Good morning Tsu-kun!"

"GYAHAHAHA Lambo-sama has woken up Tsuna, Lambo-sama accomplished his mission." Lambo informed Nana, and Nana picked up the child to put him on his seat across from the sitting Tsuna.

"Hai, Lambo-kun. Here is your price." She offered him some grape candies.

Tsuna groaned. "Mom, you're spoiling him too much." He complained.

Nana just smiled. "Lambo-kun is but a little boy, Tsu-kun is a little boy as well but Lambo's younger."

Tsuna sighed, wondering what it has to do with what he said. He did proceed to eat his plate of eggs and bacon.

As Tsuna observed his mom putting bacons on Lambo's plate, he couldn't help but think of what happened two weeks ago.

 _Tsuna entered the house. He just ate sushi with his friends outside. He smiled to himself, realizing that it was his first time going out with friends after school._

" _Ara, ara. Tsu-kun you're home." He heard his mother approached._

 _He saw his mom, his brunet hair short up to his shoulder and she was wearing a pick apron, a ladle on his right hand._

" _Ara, who is this little child?" she asked, noticing the boy Tsuna was with. He was holding into the boy's hands._

 _Tsuna gulped. Here comes his explanation. He only hoped his mother would not be mad at him._

" _This is Lambo, he has ran away from home. I was wondering if he could stay with us?" he asked nervously._

 _To his immense relief and surprise, his mother knelt down to face Lambo and enveloped him in a hug._

" _Lambo is it? Hello Lambo, I'm Mama. Welcome to our house!" she beamed._

 _Lambo let go of his hand and returned the warm embraced. "Mama." He buried his face into Nana's shoulder_

Tsuna sighed. That was so fast. His mother immediately accepted Lambo just like that. There were no questions asked except how Tsuna found the child which he answered he found him after school with his friends, wandering around and lost. His mom beamed at him this time, and Tsuna knew the word 'friends' had her perked up and happy.

Of course Lambo is not a lost child. And he definitely did not found Lambo outside the school. It was what he, Hayato, and Takeshi came up as an excuse for Tsuna's mom to take the cow child in with him. For some reason, Lambo told them he has no home to go back to after they ate at the TakeSushi Restaurant. He said he just came from Italy.

"Hieee! You're from Italy?" Tsuna shrieked. The child is foreign, he finally took notice of his appearance up close.

Lambo, who was munching into a sushi nodded, "Lambo-sama travelled from Italy to kill Bakadera." He said simply, as if it was normal for a four-year old to travel half of the world to kill some kid.

"You've been saying you will kill Hayato. What exactly are you to him?" Tsuna inquired.

"Bakadera is a bastard child that insulted my Family. Lambo is here to take him out."

At the word bastard, Hayato stood up. "What do you say Ahoshi! You little-" he began, but Takeshi cut him off.

"Maa, maa Hayato, calm down. Here eat some more sushi." He placed three more sushi into Hayato's plate.

Hayato hissed and turned back to his sushi.

Tsuna gulped, and turned to Hayato. "So, you know him?" he asked, unsure.

Hayato exhaled. "Yes, we met for some time back in Italy."

Tsuna gasps. "Eh? Hayato is from Italy too?" and again, it was only then he noticed Hayato's foreign look.

Hayato grinned. "I am. I only came to Japan a year ago." He informed Tsuna.

"Ah, a year ago was when you came to school." Takeshi said.

Tsuna looked from Hayato to Takeshi and vice-versa. "So... so you met each other in Italy and you insulted Lambo's family?" Tsuna asked but he still couldn't understand why such an action would prompt the 4-year old to leave his country.

"Hmph. It was not an insult but the truth." Hayato said.

Tsuna went silet at this for a few moments before saying, "What exactly is Lambo's family Hayato?"

Hayato looked shocked for a moment, he opened his mouth to speak, closed, then opened again. "I'm sorry Tsuna, I trust you with all my life and I swear it. But I cannot tell you.." his voice faltered, there was a sad look on his eyes at his failure to provide any answer to the question Tsuna asked him.

Tsuna immediately waved it away. "No, no it's okay I understand." He then glanced at the cow child still eating sushi. "But where does he go?"

Hayato immediately clasped his hands together and bowed to Tsuna, "I'm sorry Tsuna, as much as it is my responsibility for having this cow here, I cannot accept him at my house." He apologized.

"Ahaha! Then Lambo can stay at our house." Takeshi said.

Tsuna breathe in relief. "Thanks Takeshi!"

Before Takeshi can respond, Lambo spoke up. "Lambo-sama will go to Dame-Tsuna's place. Lambo-sama will stay at his house."

Tsuna shrieked. Not only was the child insisting to be with him, he was also calling him a nasty nickname too. Of course that was the name he adopted throughout the years. How can the kid know this? Although of course it could also be something he made up himself.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because Lambo-sama wants to."  
Tsuna sighed again. There's nothing much he can do about it. He then looked thoughtful. "But I can't tell Mama about what just happened and how I met Lambo, she might freak out." He expressed.

Takeshi laughed. "Don't worry, we'll think of something."

Tsuna gazed at his mother and Lambo. That was what they thought of, to say Lambo as a lost child they chanced upon the streets, hoping his mom would believe her. Turns out his mother does not care about the details so much, Tsuna had an inkling she'll never mind whatever he told him about it really. So much for making up a story.

Tsuna stood up after he finished his breakfast, picked up his bag and went outside the door. Outside, waiting for him, were Takeshi and Hayato. The two were currently on their usual morning routine – bickering.

"I said baseball freak, why are you here at Tsuna's house?!" Hayato demanded, there was a tick of irritation on his forehead, which Takeshi fail to notice as he just laughed it off.

"I thought of walking to school with Tsuna!"

Hayato looked more annoyed. "Tsuna does not need to walk to school with a baseball nut like you!"

Tsuna looked at his friends. "Eh, let's go?"

The two stopped bickering and smiled at him. Tsuna then led the way to school.

It has been like days for two weeks too. Right after that day, he found Hayato and Takeshi at his doorstep, claiming each of them has come to walk with him to school, and of course Hayato annoyed at Takeshi for doing the same and Takeshi just smiling it off.

They were about to turn left when a figure bump into the three of them and they scrambled back down.

"Ow! Bastard what are you-"

Hayato's voice was drowned out by a loud booming voice.

"EXTREMELY sorry for that! Are you EXTREMELY okay?" said the boy who bumped them. Tsuna saw that he has white hair and an energetic aura around him.

Takeshi stood up, held his hand Tsuna who accepted it and pulled him up. Hayato glared at him for touching Tsuna.

"Ryohei-niisan!" Takeshi beamed.

Tsuna looked at them. "Eh, you know him Takeshi?"

Takeshi smiled even wider.

"He is Ryohei-niisan! He is in a grade older than us. He attends Namimori Elementary too." He said happily.

"These are your friends Takeshi?" he asked. Takeshi nodded. "Hello! I'm Sasagawa Ryohei and it is EXTREMELY nice to meet you!" he said loudly.

"Ah, Sa-sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna introduced himself.

Hayato glared at him and didn't speak.

"Who's this Octopus Head?" Ryohei asked curiously, pointing at Hayato.

It was then that Hayato reached the peak of his temper for that morning. "What did you say, you Lawn Head?!" he shouted at him.

"What did you just say Octopus Head!?"

"Shut up Lawn Head!"

"You shut up you are so loud!"

"You are the loud one Lawn Head! You have been yelling eversince!"

Suddenly there was a clash of tonfas and once again all of them fell back to the cold streets.

"Ugh. Why am I being trashed around today. More importantly, how dare you hurt Tsuna!" Hayato growled and stared at the boy standing in front of them. He was glaring down at them all. His tonfas ready to strike, he looked dangerous.

"Hn. You are all so noisy. I'll bite you to death."

Tsuna shivered as a dangerous stare met his gaze. He cowered under the gaze of Kyoya.

Ryohei recovered immediately and without warning tackled Kyoya into a one armed hug. Tsuna trembled nervously, praying for Ryohei's soul to be spared.

"EXTREMELY Good morning too Kyoya!" he simply said.

"Hn, herbivore lay off me." Kyoya pushed him back but Ryohei firmly stood. He looked at the fallen three and smiled brightly. "This is Hibari Kyoya, my EXTREME best friend!".

Kyoya does not look the least bit happy at being introduced. If anything he looked more dangerous and murderous aura was seeping out of him, but Ryohei firmly held him.

When Kyoya glanced them again, if was with a hint of recognition, he gave a scary smirk.

"Hn, these are the herbivores who have been destroying the peace at school for some time now. I will bite you all to death." He told them, pleased.

"Now that you mentioned it, aren't these the kids who caused a ruckus some time ago?" Ryohei asked.

Kyoya grunted and he positioned his tonfa to a fighting stance. "The explosion at Class 4-B."

Tsuna gulped and shifted nervously on the cement. That was the first day he came to school.

Hayato was not intimidated. "So what?" He stood up. "If you want to fight, I'll give you." He glared back.

Takeshi was quick to follow and stood beside Hayato. "Maa, let's all keep calm okay?"

Tsuna wished the ground beneath him would crumble and eat him up. He saw Hayato fished something out of his pockets and he immediately went to prevent more doom from happening.

Hayato was about to light his dynamite when Tsuna held his wrist back. "Hayato, let's not resort to violence okay?" Tsuna hoped.

Hayato beamed, if Tsuna told him to not to fight then he wouldn't.

"Consider yourself lucky. Tsuna just stopped me in time." He spoke to Kyoya.

"Come on Kyoya, we will be late for school!" And Ryohei dragged Kyoya with his arm. Kyoya pushed Ryohei away and stood properly, and the two boys walked away from Tsuna and his friends.

Tsuna let out a sigh. "Good thing that was prevented." He said more to himself that anyone else.

"Hahaha that was one scary sempai." Takeshi exclaimed and he led the rest of them to school.

 **END.**


End file.
